soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Nessy
Lord Nessy is the true main antagonist of New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure, one of the main antagonists of Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens, the main antagonist of Super Luigi 3D Universe, a secondary but later final antagonist of Mario & Luigi: Back in Time, the main antagonist of Super Luigi Galaxy and an optional boss in Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom. Overall, he's Luigi's arch-nemesis (first being King Boo) and the primary antagonist of the Luigi Saga. Appearance Lord Nessy is an anthropomorphic Plesiosaurus. He's navy blue in color with a light purple underside, red eyes and has sharp teeth. He carries around a yellow trident able to generate electricity. He stands upright on his back flippers and wears a naval crown on top of his head. He has a long tail unlike real Plesiosaurs which have short ones. History Born into an egg in he bottom of the ocean, Nessy's egg was accidentally pushed down the dark ocean abyss down. Orphaned and alone, he was raised by sharks, eels and other such "evil" sea creatures. From what was a child that belonged to the royal and noble race of Plesiosaurs came a dark and evil self-proclaimed lord of the sea. The royal and noble race of Plesiosaurs was a royal race of the sea whom were revered for their kind, sweet-natured and helpful nature. When Nessy was all grown up, he managed to find his parents and show them his evil ways thinking they'll be amazed at their "son's" success only to be shunned and taken away from the Plesiosaur Family. Not officially a Plesiosaur now, he made his own team whom managed to overthrow his own family without no remorse or anything. Main Games New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure Lord Nessy at first is not revealed until his forces manage to take over Peach's Castle and overthrow Bowser and his men. The plesiosaur managed to hold captive Mario, Peach, Bowser and Bowser Jr. He seems to have a close friendship with the Viking Seal boss from World 12. His army consisted normally of Bloopers, Sushis, Cheep-Cheeps and their subspecies, Trident Fish and Eel Lees whom serve as his main troops along with other enemies. He was beaten by Luigi and his group and escaped to a different unknown area. Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Lord Nessy appeared as a secondary antagonist in the game allied with Bowser. He serves mostly as comic relief on the intermissions where you get to play as him and Bowser. On the first intermission, Bowser managed to crash his airship into Nessy's ships which sunk them to the bottom of the sea. Nessy remembered Bowser's face and wanted to beat him to a pulp if he didn't pay for the damage he did. Bowser, being the "king" he is, did not want to pay. Nessy decided to join Bowser just so the Koopa King could repay him. Docking the airship in the beach entrance to the Stuffy Kingdom, they entered the level (an actual level) and arrived in the Stuffy Kingdom where all citizens started fleeing at the sight of Lord Nessy. Bowser, getting jealous, he tried to roar loudly to scare the citizens but was laughed at. Nessy and Bowser arrived in Stuffy's Castle where the only thing the dolphin prince could do was quail in fear at the sight of Nessy. Bowser demanded to hear information on where Mario & Luigi were but Stuffy was so scared he couldn't say anything. Nessy then shouted at the prince into telling their location only to say "Drill Kingdom" instead. With no time to lose, Bowser and Nessy headed to the Drill Kingdom. While walking away from the kingdom, Stuffy ordered the "big one" to defeat Lord Nessy and the "guy with the bad breath" too. While exiting the kingdom, Nessy and Bowser found themselves being attacked by a giant Whale Shark On the second intermission, Nessy and Bowser arrived in the Drill Kingdom only to know that Mario and Luigi are not present. Nessy tried to consult the Pendrill King but had to battle a giant Drill Tank instead. After defeating the Pendrill King, the villains tried once again to consult the king but were instead put in cannons and shot out of the kingdom. On the third intermission, the villains manage to reach Scard Mansion. Since nobody was on the place due to the Mario Brothers defeating the ghosts, the villains unknowingly traversed the whole mansion trying to find the leader. Once they reached the final area, they started looking at a small baby ghost in the room. Bowser wanted to raise it to make it a great Koopa Kid but Nessy wanted to raise him as a "Water Child" and started bickering. The villains were then thrown in an alternate dimension where the baby grew to large proportions and fought the villains. After Chauncey's defeat, the villains quickly escaped from the Mansion and headed somewhere. On the fourth intermission, the villains arrived in the Jungle Kingdom where everyone worshipped Bowser (ironically, Nessy is a dinosaur and was mostly ignored by the citizens) thinking he was one of them. Bowser got very egoistic in the intermission and started becoming much more affiliated with Emperor John better than Lord Nessy. In a fit of jealousy, Nessy smashed one of the houses in the kingdom. Angering the citizens and the emperor, the people were closing in on Nessy until a lone citizen mentioned that the dinosaur "with a shell" is actually Bowser the Koopa King. The dinosaurs then started closing in on both villains. Emperor John called in the Battle Dino to defeat the villains. After Nessy and Bowser defeated the Battle Dino, the citizens and the emperor start chasing the villains out of the town, ending the intermission. Nessy then appears along with Bowser once the heroes open the doors of Wart's Citadel. The villains finally found their rivals and fought to the finish. Once they were defeated, Nessy vowed to get his revenge and escaped. Bowser escaped as well. Once you accept a side-quest from a villager in the Stuffy Kingdom, it'll direct you into Nessy's hiding place where he'll experience Wart's Shadow Spirit influencing him. Then turning into the optional, final boss of the game. Once he's defeated, he decides to stay in his hideout and vows to get revenge on Luigi once and for all. Paper Luigi: Quest for the Waffle Kingdom Nessy appears as an optional boss inside of the Cave of 100 Wishes. He has more health than the actual final boss so he's exactly like The Master and Bonetail. He mentions ending up in the caves by accident when his ship crashed in the cave's entrance. Deciding to explore it, he got lost in the final room but learned there was treasure inside so he kept searching. He was beaten by Luigi and his partner once they reached the 100th floor. He quickly escaped to unknown parts. Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens Lord Nessy appears as one of the two main antagonists of Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens, along with King Boo. Professor Elvin Gadd acknowledges Luigi of the new ghosts appearing on the mansions. E. Gadd then tells Luigi the story of the Spirit Monster. A monster created by the many evil thoughts of others but before he could finish, there was a crash in the basement where professor and Luigi went to check only to discover Lord Nessy taking the paintings. The plesiosaur lord decides for himself to awaken the Spirit Monster and put it under his command. Escaping to the Boo Woods, he disappeared before Luigi could catch on to him. Throughout all of the stages, Luigi can discover "Easter Eggs" of Lord Nessy. From his silhouette to his shadow can be seen. Once the green hero defeats the Spirit Monster on the last level, Lord Nessy and King Boo fight Luigi themselves. After their defeat, King Boo is sucked up by the Poltergust while Lord Nessy ran away to parts unknown. Super Luigi Galaxy Super Luigi 3D Universe Lord Nessy once again reappears as a main antagonist. He manages to drain the energy out of the Sprixie Kingdom and use it to power up himself in the process. While draining the power, the Sprixies all start getting weak and almost close to dyeing because of him. Luigi, Mario, Toad and Peach all venture once again to the Sprixie Kingdom and stop him. Lord Nessy is the boss of World 1 and the final boss too. As the final boss, Lord Nessy uses the power of the Sprixies plus the Dog Bone to transform into a "wolvish" version of himself and try to defeat the heroes. His ultimate plan backfired on him and Lord Nessy was sent flying away out of the Sprixie Kingdom, ultimately ending up in a Bob-Omb factory which blew up. Spin-Off Games Mario Party: Ultimate Mario Kart: Super Boost Mario Batting Masters Mario Strikers: Extreme Personality Nessy is extremely bossy, even more so than Bowser. Despite his bossiness and intimidating appearance, he's shown to be clumsy and may mess up in some things. He appears to only respect his fish henchmen, only treating his henchmen with dignity and respect. Other people get treaten horribly by him. Abilities Much of Nessy's abilities come from his trident. His trident can shoot electric bolts, ice beams and create huge waves. Using his body, he can also create shockwaves by jumping. His trident can also shoot bolts into the sky that are able to make the sky dark and stormy as well. Relationships Mario Due to being his arch-nemesis' brother, Nessy hates Mario as much he hates Luigi. Luigi Luigi is Nessy's arch-nemesis and considers the green hero his main target. He hates the green hero like how Bowser hates Mario. There have been times when the two of them have to conspire to work, example being in Mario Batting Masters. Bowser Much of their relationship is considered weird. At first they were rival kings but in Mario & Luigi: Back in Time, they are shown to be able to work well together and making snippy comments about everything much like best friends do. Overall, Bowser is Nessy's best friend. Abilities in Battle Stats *HP: 2345 *Attack: 87 *Defense: 77 *Speed: 87 *Experience: 5000 *Coins: 679 *Related: Eel Lee and Trident Fish Trivia *Lord Nessy is Luigi's second arch-nemesis, first being King Boo. **Lord Nessy is only his arch-nemesis in the games. King Boo is his arch-nemesis in the Luigi's Mansion series. ***Although both Lord Nessy and King Boo both appear in Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens. Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:BIT Bosses Category:Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom Category:Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom bosses Category:New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure Category:TGA Bosses Category:Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens Category:Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens bosses Category:Mario Party: Ultimate Category:Mario Party: Ultimate playable characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Boost Category:Mario Kart: Super Boost playable characters Category:Mario Batting Masters Category:Mario Batting Masters playable characters Category:Mario Strikers: Extreme Category:Mario Strikers: Extreme playable characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Super Luigi Galaxy Category:Super Luigi Galaxy bosses